


Transference

by buefo, Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buefo/pseuds/buefo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AMTDI) Jack has been exposed to/possessed by a dangerously self-aware, contagious virus. The organism or virus is enacting Jack's own darkest fantasies, bringing his inner-self to the fore with no regard for inhibitions, taboos or cultural context. Jack's most hidden feral side wants, so the organism bypasses all that lovely military Ops discipline and takes. It's almost as if Jack's Id has bypassed his superego entirely. This once, the team doesn't manage to save him in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanvid: Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4475) by TJonesy and Killa. 



A Holdt-[Buefo](http://buefo.dreamwidth.org/) Collaboration  
  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Warnings: NSFW/NC17 for graphic content, bdsm, dubious consent/non-con, mind-control/viral contagion, dark

Summary: (AMTDI) Jack has been exposed to/possessed by a dangerously self-aware, contagious virus. The organism or virus is enacting Jack's own darkest fantasies, bringing his inner-self to the fore with no regard for inhibitions, taboos or cultural context. Jack's most hidden feral side wants, so the organism bypasses all that lovely military Ops discipline and _takes_. It's almost as if Jack's Id has bypassed his superego entirely. This once, the team doesn't manage to save him in time.  
Music by Nine Inch Nails

 

  
[Watch Transference Streaming](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/view/14764527-transference-)

 

[Download Transference [720x480 49MB mp4]](http://dc344.4shared.com/download/TUg7Y-gH/Holdt-BuefoCollab_Transference.mp4)

 

  
[Download Transference [320x240 59MB wmv]](http://dc368.4shared.com/download/4sglf66v/Holdt-BuefoCollab_Transference.wmv)


End file.
